Jade's what?
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Sequel to Jade and Cat get arrested. Jade is hiding a secret from the gang, only Cat knows, will they find out what it is? Will Cat tell them? And what exactly has gotten into Cat anyway?
1. Are you crazy

**_I had to re post this story because apparently I didn't follow the guild lines rules, so if I happen to make a mistake and accidentally go against the guild lines rules can you please tell me through either messaging or review the story itself before the story gets taken off again, thank you._**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cat's POV**_

"Hey, do you guys want to have something to eat?" Tori says with sweet voice as usual, it really annoys me.

"Sure Tori" I know that Andre likes her, its so obvious and everyone knows, except maybe Tori herself.

"Ok then, how about, tacos" Robbie and I don't like tacos, and Tori knows that as well, evil bitch.

"Erm, me and Robbie don't like tacos Tori" I say innocently putting up an act, an act that I put up little after SHE came to my school and ruined everything.

"Dont worry you and Robbie can have something different, lil red" I like Andre, he's kind, and Tori doesn't deserve his love.

"Kay, Kay" god, sometimes I hate my own pretend innocence!

"um, I just remembered I have to go somewhere, bye" I see Jade take off out the door and slam it, I know why but everyone else hasn't noticed the change until recently, some friends they are, it's happening to me to, so I understand her more than the others do.

"Well that was weird" Andre says, and can't help but think how they only just noticed.

"Yeah, the wicked witch of the west didn't even want a taco" ugh! I hate Rex so much! Jade isn't anything like a witch, she's sweet, to me anyway.

"I say we investigate" wow Vega! Do we even get a say in this? Or is little miss perfect making choices for all of us, again!?

"You mean spy on Jade?" Beck says with surprise that Tori would even suggest such a thing, what can I say Vega's feeling especially cocky today.

"Man, girl! Have you got a death wish?!" Andre says and I for one kind of hope that she has.

"No!" eh, too bad.

After listening to their ranting for long enough, I decide to speak up.

"You're crazy, Jade will kill you if you found out that she... huh!" I just realized what I had almost said and I know that Jade would kill ME if I let her secret slip and she would most likely tell everyone my secret, which is similar to hers so I shut myself up.

"What is it Cat?" Robbie can be so nosy just like the rest of them.

"Nothing, I wasn't supposed to say anything to you" me and my big mouth.

"Now we're definitely spying on her" damnit Tori!

I decide to run off before I say anything else stupid and so that I can warn Jade, luckily Jade's number is on my speed dial so it doesn't take that long for me to call her.

she picks up and for a minute im not sure what to say and sadly Jade picks up on that.

"Cat?"

"Hi" I say nervously

"What did you do?" she knows me so well.

"I'm so sorry, I almost told everyone your secret" I can't lie to her, she is like a lie detector, when it comes to me.

"oh my god, Cat! I can not believe you!" it gets worse...

"And now they're going to spy on you"

"Oh, just great" ok, that is weird, I expected much more screaming to come from Jade.

"I am on my way to your house now so..."

'Beep'

"oh, she hung up"

_**So that was the first chapter of the story you have all been waiting for, **__**I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it and t**__**he next chapter will be uploaded soon.**_

_**please review what you thought of this.**_


	2. You wanna know Jade's secret?

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cat's POV**_

"Jadey, I'm here!"

Jade opens the door and as soon as she does I run in

"Yay I'm in your house!" I say jumping around excitedly

"Stop!" she screams and immediately stop

"Kay, kay"

"so Cat, you wanna help me trick the others?" she says deviously with a glint in her eye

"Sure! How?" I ask excitedly

"Well you said they were gonna spy on me, so how about we play a trick on them to teach them a lesson" oh, I love that idea!

"That sounds so fun!" I say barely staying still

"Will you be able to lie for me Cat?" she asks me with a serious look on her face

"Of course" I say nodding

"Good, now heres the plan..."

_**Tori's POV**_

I see Cat running up to us looking as happy as ever

"Hey everyone!" she screams loudly

We all mumble because it's a Monday morning and no one is as cheerful as Cat in a Monday morning

"You wanna know Jade's secret?" she says grabbing everyone's attention

"Yes" we all say, eager to find out what's got Jade acting this weird

"Well Jade is a bit upset because..." spit it out Cat!

"Because what?" I say wanting to know

"She's moving" she says sounding upset

"What?" we all say, not wanting to believe that Jade is leaving

"Finally that witch will be gone"

"Rex!" Robbie screams at the puppet obviously believing his stupid puppet said it itself

"Robbie! That's so mean!" Cat says clearly offended that Robbie would make his puppet say that about her best friend

"It was Rex!" boy! He has got problems, everyone just ignores him and carry's on talking

"So, how is that why she didn't want to eat pizza, or tacos, or any of that other stuff?" Andre asks confused, I'm confused too

"She didn't feel hungry and it's also why she didn't come in today, but please dont tell her I told you, she will kill me!" she says with worry in her voice

"Of course we won't Cat" Beck says to make Cat feel better

"You know what we've got to do now right?" Andre says as if reading our minds

"Go spy on Jade" both me and Robbie say

"Really, you three defiantly have a death wish" Beck says, being the only one not to agree with it

"You mean us four" Robbie says correcting him

"Rex is a puppet!" Beck yells fustrated

"He meant you" Andre says to Beck

"Oh"now we wait for it to sink in

"Wait, no!" haha

_**The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**_

_**Hope you liked reading it.**_


End file.
